No I Won't Take One More Step Towards You
by LonelyGirl222
Summary: Sakura is dead...and it's all Naruto's fault. (SasukexNaruto in the future) [Will contain cutting]
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I am not the owner of Naruto...**

**But I shall write about it ^.^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Slowly Naruto dropped to his knees. It was as if...everything had just stopped. His hands rose up and he pulled at his bright blond hair. Why did everything _bad_ have to happen to him. He never _wanted_ this curse that made everyone hate him. He never _wanted_ to be feared and be labeled a danger. Fingernails scraped his own scalp as he howled out a loud, "God _damnit_!"Pushing his hands into the form of his eye sockets he mumbled to no one in particular, "I knew I shouldn't have tried to make friends...I'm so fucking...STUPID!" Thumping his hands into his forehead, Naruto cursed himself over and over again. Sasuke watched from afar. He couldn't help but feel sad, too. Sakura had been a friend to all.

Everyone was at Sakura's funeral. Naruto was in the front row on his knees the whole time... When everyone was saying their goodbyes, though, Naruto was the last in line. Sasuke gave a simple kiss to her soft forehead and murmured a, "Love me still." Kakashi gave a simple head tilt towards her in silent goodbye. Everyone was quick. Like ripping a band-aid off. Except Naruto. He sobbed at her. Begged, "Please get up...please..." Naruto stayed up with her for and hour and forty five minutes. No one tore him away. He cried till he ran out of blamed himself, after all. After the funeral Naruto didn't move a muscle. Sasuke had to practically carry him away. "Dobe...I'm worried about you...I think you're going to stay at my place tonight." That was that.

Sasuke deposited Naruto onto his bed. Moaning he shook with sobs. Sasuke awkwardly stroked his back and mumbled a, "Shh." Naruto said, "Her townspeople killed her because she befriended me..." with that spoken he fell asleep. Tired from crying for so long. Sasuke sighed and loosened his black tie. Massaging his temple, he muttered, "Damn...I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to anyone." Sasuke removed his shirt and stretched his sore muscles. Wiping the tiredness out of his eyes he looked st the male sleeping above his covers. What the _hell_ had he gotten himself into? He tried waking Naruto up so he'd change into something other than what he had been wearing all day, but Naruto was a heavy sleeper. Grimacing Sasuke decided he'd have to do it himself. Slowly Sasuke pulled the black dress shirt off of Naruto. Naruto stretched back, giving Sasuke a full view of his flexed muscles. Sasuke blushed and got a strange warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head free of thoughts, he covered Naruto with s blanket.

Sasuke pulled a pillow off his bed along with a small blanket at the end of his bed. Trudging to his couch he pulled his pants down. In his boxers now, Sasuke lad on his couch with the pillow under his head. The blanket didn't reach the end of his feet, but he wasn't sleeping with Naruto...yet.

**Hope you like the beginning of this story!**


	2. Blush

**Once again I do NOT own Naruto.. ;-;**

**Please, enjoy.**

**And I apologize if some of these scenarios are not exactly correct according to some Naruto stories. I just wanted to kind of sprout my own story off of it. **

* * *

_"Stupid bastard."_

_"Nine-tailed fox demon...it's his fault"_

_"Fucking stone him to death."_

_"Cut him up!"_

_"No one wants him around."_

_"What's stopping any of us?"_

_Laughing, Naruto's townspeople walked towards him. Some holding knives. Some carrying rocks and pebbles. All of them circled Naruto with menacing looks. He was only five years old, and he hadn't done anything wrong. Sobbing he wiped away the tears. The people continued their harsh words._

_"Nasty orphan."_

_"Ugly mother fucker..."_

_"He brought our village to the ground."_

_"Killed everyone."_

_"Even the Hokage."_

_The crowd proceeded to throw rocks at Naruto. Some even managed to slice open his cheeks with their dull knives. Screaming in pain, he couldn't escape. They followed him everywhere. It hurt worse when everyone ignored him. He'd rather have the harsh words and blood shed. A woman came up to him. She smiled as she pulled up a knife. As she brought it to meet his heart, she yelled, "Wake up!"_

* * *

"Wake up you dobe!" Sasuke yelled into Naruto's teary face. Shooting up from the bed, Naruto stifled a loud sob and covered his mouth with a shaking hand. Closing his eyes, he whispered to himself, "Just a dream...calm...calm down...just a dream." Sasuke looked at Naruto and realized the blanket no longer covered his body. Blushing a dark red, Sasuke looked away. Such toned muscles. Naruto had a defined six-pack. Beautiful pectorals and strong biceps.

Forcing a smile, Naruto chuckled, "Sorry you had to look after me Sasuke-san." Digging his fingernails into his flesh so Naruto couldn't see the blush covering his cheeks, Sasuke sighed, "Baka..." Naruto suddenly looked surprised. "I stink. Lend me your shower?" Sasuke couldn't help but crack a smile.

Naruto stood amidst steam and his memories. Standing with his head propped up on the wall he sighed. Why was he cursed? Why couldn't he perfect like all the other people he had met? His hands formed fists as he recalled being talked about behind his back.

* * *

_"We should kill him now...before he gets too powerful and learns how to use the power of the nine-tailed fox."_

_"Possibly..."_

* * *

_"He's such a nuisance. He just makes our townspeople uneasy."_

_"Yes, I agree."_

* * *

_"HE NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED!"_

_"...Yes..."_

* * *

_Many of the older men of the village came at him with fists flying. They had at least three times the chakra he did. Naruto didn't know what to do. He just sat there and took it. They beat him almost to death. They left him bloody and hardly breathing on the street. _

* * *

Naruto smashed his fist into the shower's wall and muttered in a kind of growl, "Damnit!" Running his hand through his hair, he realized that the water had run cold. Turning off the water, Naruto stepped out of the shower after he shook his hair free of any moisture he could. His mouth gaped open and his eyes drooped as he whispered, "Shit." He didn't have a towel to dry himself with or any clean clothes to change into. Cracking the door, Naruto called out, "Sasuke?" When there wasn't a reply, he called out again, just to be safe, "Sasuke?" No answer. Thinking he was clear, Naruto walked into Sasuke's bedroom and hurriedly looked for some sweat pants and a t-shirt. While digging through the drawers, Naruto heard a noise from behind him. He turned and saw Sasuke, and _boy_ did Sasuke see him. His eyes widened at the sight of a naked Naruto in his bedroom and his face shone red. "S-s-s-sorry! Sasuke-san..." Naruto shouted as he ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...!**

***,^,* I will get better at writing soon!...(I hope.)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
